


Wrong number

by Sirens_Songs



Series: Old Danger Days fanfics [2]
Category: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: Attempted Suicide, Cutting, Depression, Gen, Person on phone is Party but I'm leaving it untagged, Self Harm, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Suicidal Thoughts, due to the fact his name is not said and its not obvious, if you're feeling depressed; suicidal; or want to self harm please talk to someone or call a hotline, slight AU, take care of yourself kiddos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 08:57:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18495637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirens_Songs/pseuds/Sirens_Songs
Summary: (Rating due to the main focus being self-harm/suicide) I'm shit at descriptions but here we go!Blossom only sees herself as a failure. She can rarely handle seeing herself in a mirror. She can rarely do anything. So she does something about it. She regrets it immediately. She regrets what happened next even more.





	Wrong number

**Author's Note:**

> Again, please take care in reading the tags make sure you can handle reading this. I have no idea if anyone ever will but incase someone does, if you feel depressed or suicidal please contact a family member, friend, guardian, or a hotline. Take care of yourself and know that there is always someone there for you whether you realize it or not.

Blossom screamed and cried as she rampaged around her room, shattering and breaking anything in her way. With her head pounding and her heart racing, she went into the bathroom. She caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror as she tried to find her blade- she punched the mirror and ignored the blood. She quickly found the razor and sat on the floor, scooting back into the corner.

 

She began furiously digging the blade into her skin as she cried. Her sobs and whimpers drowned out by the throbbing pain in her head and stomach. It only got worse as the blood began to flow. Once she could no longer slice up her arms, she moved to the her stomach. Then her thighs.

 

The room began to spin, and her eyes could no longer cry anymore tears. She had none left. She tried to ignore the pain and reached for her phone- she couldn’t go through with it. She was too scared. She was a coward. Of course she couldn’t go through with it. She dialed the number and waited, breathing heavily and barely able to think.

 

**_“Wrong number” Said a familiar voice_ **

 

She stared at herself in the mirror shards on the floor, her eyes red and her face marked with tears. _What?_ Her breathing became faster- too fast. The room became hazy and she couldn’t get enough air.

 

**_“Are- are you okay? What number did you mean to call?”_ **

 

Tears began to flow all over again and she started screaming. She couldn’t stop it. Of course she called him and not the right number! She was just that weak-

 

**_“Jesus, what happened? Wait- did you… Blossom?”_ **

 

She stumbled as she tried to hang up, desperately trying to concentrate. But her mind was too far gone, and she dropped it. She couldn’t move, it was too much.

 

_“Blossom- Blossom oh my god! What did you do?! Please for the love of fuck- tell me you didn’t!”_

 

She slid down the wall further- her breathing slowing. Her cries and screams quieting.

 

**_“Blossom answer me damn it! I’m calling an ambulance, and I’m coming over!”_ **

 


End file.
